crossfitprincegeorgecoachesfandomcom-20200214-history
Push Jerk
The Push Jerk builds from a good setup, a good overhead position, and a solid dip/ drive. Now, we focus on coordinating this movement so that the hip comes to full extension before the catch, and the catch occurs with the bar locked out overhead. Teaching the Movement SETUP: • Stance = hip width • Hands just outside the shoulders • Bar in front, resting on the “rack” or “shelf” created by the shoulders • Elbows down and in front of bar; elbows are lower than in the front squat • Tight midsection • Closed grip, with thumbs around the bar EXECUTION: • The cue for the action is “Dip, drive, press and dip” • Dip: perform a shallow dip (flexion) of the hips, where the knees push forward slightly, the butt goes back, and the chest stays upright • Drive: extend the hip rapidly and fully • Press and dip: retreat the hip downward and drive the body under the bar, while rapidly pressing the bar overhead • “Catch” the bar with arms locked out overhead • Stand to full extension with bar overhead. Seeing the Movement PRIMARY POINTS OF PERFORMANCE: • Full extension of the hip before reversing hip direction from upward to downward • Landing is in a partial squat with the bar locked out directly overhead • Fast and aggressive Correcting the Movement ALL FAULTS AND FIXES FROM THE SHOULDER PRESS AND PUSH PRESS APPLY TO THIS MOVEMENT, PLUS THE FOLLOWING: FAULT – MOVEMENT PATTERN OUT OF SEQUENCE. • Fix – Break it down via the progression and build back up to the full movement. Reiterate that it is just a simple jump and land in a partial squat. FAULT – HIP NEVER GETS TO FULL EXTENSION. • Fix – Cue: “More extension.” • Fix – Place your hand at the top of the athlete’s head when fully standing; keep it at that height and then ask the athlete to hit your hand during the drive. Be sure they continue to hit extension even when your hand is not there. • Fix – Take the athlete back to the jump-and-land steps (1-3) of the progression. You may have to slow it down a bit and then speed it back up once the basic movement pattern is solid. FAULT – LANDING TOO WIDE. • Fix – Exaggerate the correction and cue the athlete do the movement without the feet moving from under the hips. • Fix – Therapy: Block the feet with plates or boxes or some object so they can’t go too wide. FAULT – LAZY LANDING: NOT LOCKED OUT OVERHEAD. • Fix – Cue to punch up and pull back on the bar. Cue active shoulders. FAULT – NOT STANDING ALL THE WAY UP WITH THE BAR BEFORE RE-RACKING IT ON THE SHOULDERS. • Fix – Cue to stand up with the bar overhead. Progression (Without PVC) 1. Jump and land with hands at sides. Stick the landing. 2. Jump and land with hands at shoulders throughout the move. Stick the landing. 3. Jump with hands at shoulders and extend them overhead at the same time as the land. 4. With stick in hands, full Push Jerk.